


Sweet

by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza is falling for him, F/M, Gray wants to be noticed, Translation of süß
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray only wants to be cool and sexy for Erza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Erza sat down sighing. She really didn’t know what he was up to.

Mirajane came to her.

“And? What’s up?“

Erza waved at her: „ Not much.”

Mirajane put two beer bottles and glasses on the table and sat down opposite to her, Erza smiled at her warmingly and accepted the offer.

“It’s about Gray.”

Mirajane looked at her in surprise.

Erza noticed.

Mirajane: “Don’t bother, continue please, I was only a bit surprised. I would have bet that this would be about Jellal, because I heard he visited Magnolia.”

Erza. “oh yeah… yes he did, but he is already on the move again.”

Mirajane: “Mai, mai, this is sad, but I guess it was to be expected.”

Erza: “This guy.”

Erza shaked her head and drunk a big mouthful. Men! Always a reason to worry about!

Erza: “He is fine, at least if I understood him correctly.”

Mirajane: „ These are great news! But I didn’t intend to disrupt you. So tell me what have happened?”

Erza looked around her, checking that no one else was able to hear her.

Erza: “I surprised him at the store, while he was standing in front of men magazines.”

Mirajane reacted in the same way, Erza did back then, but she made a hand sign to signal her, that her imagination was not correct.

“No, not like that, but I have to admit, that I thought exactly the same. But the article he was reading was about how to get a better six pack in a few weeks and how to lose weight. He also intended to buy proteincocktails and other really idiotic stuff!”

Mirajane smiled at her: „And how I know you, you gave him a telling-off?”

Erza: “But of course! How can he be so dump to fall for these lies these charlatans were promising! And to be willingly to consume any of these disgusting, unhealthy stuff?" She was beside herself.

When she saw into Mirajanes smiling face, which she supported with her arm, Erza became sligthly perplexed.

Erza: "What is it?"

Mirajane: " Oh I only considered...Could it be that Gray saw you two when you was meeting Jellal?"

Erza carefully: " Ehm yes... We were chatting as we meet Jellal. Gray then gave us some time to be alone."

Mirajane: " Say, could it be -I am only guessing- that you mentioned towards Gray that Jellal became more handesome?"

Erza: " Not necessar... perhaps... I think I said that Jellal's six pack..." 

Erza looked straight towards Mirajane, who still had the same knowledgeable smile on her face and who then stood up and left her alone with her thoughts, but not before...

Mirajane: " Seems to me that there is someone who wants to impress you."

In Erza's head it was swirling and the alcohol was innocent about that.

She went home but on her way she stopped as she noticed the nearest fitness center next to the guild.

When Mirajane was right then....

 

She found Gray weigthlifting and it was obvious, that the weigths he was trying to lift were to heavy for him for a beginner. A sign that he wasn't used to a fitness studio yet.

At this moment he perceived her and froze immediately. The weight rolled out of his limp becoming hands and almost felt on his throat, if Erza wouldn't have stepped in and would have lifed it with only one hand as this would be nothing for her just in time.

Erza. " Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?"

Erza followed Gray's frozen gaze at her hand, which was holding the weight with ease. Gray really felt like crying.

Upps she believed that the attacked his manhood.

Then she became angry, after all she simply wanted to help!

Erza: " Why are you trying to lift the advanced weights when it is obvious that you are still a beginner!"

Gray: " This is none of your bloody buisness! Why are you even here in the first place? Are you following me?"

Erza: " Is it because of Jellal that you are acting like a little child?"

Uhhh this hit a very sensitive spot.

Gray: " NOOO! What are you thinking of me? As if! I only wanted to work at my endurance!" 

Erza: " Really and what was that at the shop on the other day?"

Gray threw her a snapped ganze, before he stood up and got a lumbago."

Erza still looked at him suspiciously.

Erza: " You aren't jealouse of Jellal's six pack, are you by any chance?"

A shiver gave him away, before he was even able to turn around wrothly and bellowed: "No dammit! Why should I be jealouse of "Jellal"! Out of which reason? Beside... he is seven years older than me."

At this moment when Gray was looking embarrassed at the floor infront of him it happened. Erza Scalet called Gray Fullbuster...

Erza: " You know you are totally sweet*"

... and only with this short three letter word she pushed him into a bad depression.

 

 

Lucy wispering: "What's the deal? Why is Gray snivelling?"

Mirajane: "She found that he would be sweet* and Elfmann and the others are trying now to give him their consolation and to explain to her what would be "wrong" about that."

Lucy decided to intervene.

Elfmann: „  It is uncool for a man to get called sweet!“

Erza angrily: „ But I can't help it! I find him sweet, so why shouldn't I be able to call him like that?“

Cana: „ But he only checked your weapons, because you still had paperwork to do."

Erza: „ Excactly I at least find this very sweet, you not?“

 

Lucy: „ Gray, don't you think you might be overreacting here a...“

Gray pressed himself at Lucy.

Gray *pleadingly*: „ Help me! You are the only one, you could still  help me out.“

Lucy: „ What happened?“

Evergreen: „ No chance, he refused to tell us.“

Gray looked at Lucy desperately.

 

They were now out of earshot.

Gray: „ Jellal was there, yesterday.“

Lucy was alarmed. Sie knew about Gray's feelings for Erza and also about his dark, top secret feelings towards Jellal...

The reason why Lucy was the only person who was able to help him, was because after he confessed to her in torment and after admitting that he would hate himself for feeling like this, she has comforted him, that these feelings of him "wouldn't be jealousy or envy", because if this would be the case he would admit that he would feel inferior to Jellal and this wasn't "of course" not the case here, instead it was "totally obvious" that he too wanted to be calles cool and sexy from Erza and that this wish would be fair enough and totally alright...  Gray was ok with this way in putting it.

Gray: „She has whistled! And she called his six pack very sexy.“

Lucy: „Did you gave yourself away? Did you behave suspiciously?“

Gray:„Of course not, what are you thinking? But later on... she got me.“

Lucy: " What do you mean?"

Gray: "She saw me while I was... while I was getting information about how to get ... how to get as well a better six pack. Firstly she even thought reading these magazines that I would be gay and she asked me in whom I would be into and she teased me! Then she saw the protein coktails in my shopping trolley and teared a strip of me in public."

Lucy: " Gray how could you!!!!!!!! This is totally inacceptable!"

Gray: „Please spare me! I didn't bought them ok! Erza is already enough! I really do not need also you to tell me off."

Lucy still looked warily.

Gray:„I went instead to a fitness centre.“ *ruefully*

Lucy relaxed visibly.

Gray: „ But she was also there and took me by surprise and then she called me sweet* and since this accident it doesn't matter what I am doing she is repeatidly calling me sweet! You know how long it took me till I had the feeling that she wouldn't see me as her little brother or Natsu 2 anymore? And now I got sweet as persistent lable! But I don't want to be sweet for her, I want that she would think of me being... as being cool and sexy a real competition to you know to whom.“Theatricly he slumpped.

Lucy had to admit that Erza was somehow right calling him like that. But she didn't dare to tell him that.

Lucy: „ Perhaps it isn't as bad as you are thinking... At which occacions did she called you sweet?

Gray:„ When I helped her carrying her stuff, when I was checking her weapons, as I set a piece of cake aside, when she saw me secretly measuring my hight... at any imaginable occacion! It is totally to despair“

Lucy:„I have to agree that this looky rather randomly.“

For others these activities could have been probably described as nice or even as sweet, but every member of the guild knew that it was usual for Gray doing these for Erza especially, when she was really bussy because of representative works for the guild then it become naturally for him in helping her out.

Lucy: „I will look what I can do about it.“

Gray petrified: „What are you intending to do?“

Lucy grabbed his shoulders.

Lucy: „I am going to speak with her carefully to find out the reason why all of the sudden it seems that she finds everything you are normally doing sweet. Agreed?“

Gray: „But please...“

Lucy: „She will not come to know that ähm... that you also want to be called cool or even something more by her.“

Gray relaxed.

 

Lucy: „ Hey, Erza.“

Erza (irritably): „What now! Oh it is you, Lucy.”

Lucy: „ Seem that you are a tiny bit stressed perhaps I should come at a later..“

Erza: „Oh, no, please, don't bother, it's fine. Please take a seat. I only thought you might be someone else. Can I ask you something personally? What is wrong about calling a man sweet? Am I hurting his feelings by doing so?“

Lucy: „ Ähm... not really, I suppose, not directly, it is just that they would prefer getting called cool ... are you making notes?“

Erza: „Is this a problem?“

Lucy: „ No, no I suppose not, not really...“

Erza: „The thing is, that I called Gray recently sweet and now he is snivelling, everytime it happens again.“

Lucy: „I really don't think, that he feels offended by it, if you are calling him like that.“

Erza's frustrated face become soft.

Erza:„Really?“

Lucy: „No! He would definetely react differently if this would be the case. I personally think, that he just hoped that he would make a different impression on you and that he is now only disappointed of himself not being able to manage that."

Erza believed that she somehow got what Lucy wanted to say, nevertheless she was still confused.

Lucy: „I think if you would use now and then also other expression, this "problem" would already be solved.“

Erza: "Other expressions?"

Lucy: „Yes, like nice, or cool or perhaps even *hopefully* sexy.“

Erza explodes in laughter.

Lucy decided strongly that she wasn't going to tell Gray about that. It was rather possible that he would spend days depressed in his bed otherwise.

 

The next day team Erza wanted to participate at a conference. Natsu wasn't really interested in joining, but Erza told him that there would be a buffet and therefore he let himself be convinced in tagging along.

Everybody looked really chic when Erza arrived. The girls exchanged compliments and Erza also complimented Natsu's dress of being neat...

Then silence as Erza looked at Gray...

The tension rose...

By now Gray was simply pissed off.

In Erza's bag was a crib sheet laying, the one she had studied still moments ago

 

Gray: „ Please let it just alone, alright?“

Erza nodded cumbrously, before...

She turned around and admitted

Erza: „I am not able to! You are simply sweet!“

Natsu break out in laughter, Wendy cared about Gray, who was slumpped down at the floor, all these hours thinking of what to wear best for this occacion for nothing, these were all of his thouhts at this very moment, he was capable of.

 

Lucy wisperned: „ Erza, did you even try?“

Erza seriously: „ Lucy he is wearing a heart cross suit. I am also only human ok? He chose this suit of my favourit brand. At a high possibility because he believed that he would appeal to me or because he wanted to fit to my outfit. If this isn't sweet, then I don't know what else it would be!“

Lucy befalls a foreshadowing.

Lucy: „What excactly did you find sweet about him checking on your weapons recently?“

Erza: „That he wanted that I would be able to get sooner to bed and that I don't still have to do it on my own after my long workday.“

Lucy:„ That he was at the fitness centre?“

Erza:„That he wanted to be attractive to me.“

This hit Lucy.

Lucy: „So you already know!?“

Erza:„ About what?“

Oh, no Gray's misgivings were about to come true.

Lucy:„Forget it. But Gray always gladly helped you out, everytime you was up to your ears with work.“

Erza looked thoughtfully: „True.“

Lucy:„ It isn't atypical for Gray to train.“

Erza: „True.“

Lucy:„And you have to admit that Gray looks really handsome in his suit. Couldn't you call this suit at least also neat like Natsu's?“

Erza:„Theoretically, I suppose so.“

Lucy:„Theoretically?“

Erza:„ Lucy, I am really sorry to say that now... and I really tried to use a different word (she was handing Lucy her crib sheet) but I have to acknowledge that this wasn't possible for me. He stays sweet. It doesn't matter what he is doing or what he is trying. He stays sweet. And I am really sorry about that, because I see how much effort he puts into it to be something else. But ... This somehow makes him even more sweet in my eyes, sometimes he is even sweeter than a strawbeerycremecake, and this means a lot because I am loving strawbeerycremecake!“

Sie looked deadly seriously in Lucy's eyes.

....

Gray: „And? About what were you two talking about?“

Lucy defeated: „Gray, I believe it is hopeless.“

Gray alarmed: „What excactly is hopeless? Did she confessed her love to Jellal?“

Slowely Lucy turned around to be able to look at him, who looked totally petrified and hurt.

Lucy: „I believe you don't have to worry about him, but you should give up to the fact that she will call you sweet for the rest of your life...If-you-aren't-intending-to-behave-like-the-least-asshole-that-is and if you are intending to stay as you are. And sadly I have also the apprehension, that she soon will find everything about you sweet.“

Gray looked confused at her, above his head 50 question marks were flying.

Lucy: „ Congratulation strawbeerycremecake.“

 

 p.s. Translation sucks!

 

 

 


End file.
